


Hey there, Juliet

by All_the_fandoms_and_fans



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jughead'sPOV, Romance, howdoyoutag?, justcopyingtheshow, writingscenesfrominsidejugheadsmind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandoms_and_fans/pseuds/All_the_fandoms_and_fans
Summary: Jughead didn't know what longing was until all he wanted to do was kiss Betty Cooper.(Basically just a rewrite of the 'Hey, there, Juliet' scene from the show because I'm a book-worm and I love to see whats going on inside peoples heads, even if i have to make it up.)





	Hey there, Juliet

Climbing the Ladder to Betty's bedroom window was crazy. But not as crazy as leaving Betty alone after her meeting with Polly. Jughead couldn't explain his recently developed feelings for the beautiful blonde he'd known for years but he knew they were there and seemed to get stronger every time he spoke to her. He took a deep breath and hoped Betty would be pleased to see him and not freaked out by the fact that he'd just climbed up to her window. He could see her sitting at her desk, she was just staring into space and he felt a weird twist in his stomach as he thought how beautiful she looked. No, he told himself. She thought of him as a friend, and he desperately didn't want to ruin that. He quietly knocked on the glass. She looked round at him and her face broke into a huge, yet slightly surprised, smile. She walked over to the window and opened it. Jughead greeted her.

"Hey there Juliet," she smiled and then moved back to let him climb into the room. as he began to clamber off the ladder and into the room and he joked,

"You haven't gone full yellow wallpaper on me yet, have you?" He stood up and looked at her as she stepped back towards the desk, sighed and said,

"They're crazy," she turned back to face him shaking her head slightly, "My parents are crazy." Sensing that she was beginning to spiral Jughead tried to put her mind at ease,

"They're parents. They're all crazy." It didn't seem to work because Betty continued, starting to pace slowly towards her bed,

"No, but what if-what if Polly is to, I mean, the way she was... talking to me. The way she looked at me. And now all I can think is maybe I'm crazy like they are." Jughead knew she was starting to spiral and he wanted desperately to make her see that she wasn't crazy, she wasn't just like her family. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder,

"Hey," he said in the most calming voice he could, "We're all crazy," she smiled at his attempt of humor and the sight made his stomach jolt before he continued, "We're not our parents, Betty." she kept smiling almost sadly, nodding at him, "We're not our families." He felt himself pouring out his heart to her and he wanted to keep going. Screw being friends he thought. He swallowed, needing to tell her how he felt, now, before he missed his chance. "Also..." 

Suddenly he was all tongue-tied, he looked at her and couldn't help flickering his eyes down to her lips.

"What" she said quietly, but he still couldn't find his tongue. "What" she repeated breaking into another beautiful smile. Suddenly, he couldn't resist leaning in to kiss her, he placed his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips lightly to hers. He could feel her pushing back against his lips and felt the tension in his chest release, glad that she hadn't pulled back in disgust. Her hand came up to his jaw and for a couple of seconds they just kissed. He couldn't help feeling like it was a dream, this moment was too good, she was too good to be part of his life. He pulled back but for a moment he couldn't quite open his eyes. He took a deep, slow breath, wanting to savor the moment that he'd desperately wanted to happen for a while now. She pulled away, suddenly, and Jughead opened his eyes to look at her. He instantly thought that she was appalled by their kiss, but she had a look on her face that told him that she'd just had an idea.

"The car" She looked at him. He couldn't help but smile at her change of topic. 

"Wow," he said, "That's what you were thinking about in the middle of our moment." He hoped she hadn't just changed the topic to avoid the kiss.

"No," she said moving past him, He quickly realized that she'd just had an idea, and her change of topic had nothing to do with him, or at least that's what he would be telling himself until they addressed it later. He turned to face her as she continued talking, "Polly talked about a car Jason had stashed for them down route forty, near some sign. If we find it, we can confirm Polly's story." she looked at him and he couldn't help but think she was most likely getting her hopes up over nothing and he didn't want to see her getting let down over this, he tried to communicate this without being too negative so he just replied,

"One way or another," they looked at each other. She seemed to understand his doubts but apparently she already thought of them because she just told him,

"I need to know, Juggy," She looked at him and he knew he had to agree. They were journalists anyway he thought, it was their job to investigate.


End file.
